


【柚天】向死而生

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊最近好多事情的脑洞集合体，文章的故事线接二霓霓的小鸡蛋花，已经得到了二霓霓的授权。＊有很多感悟是我真实相对他们说的，可是我知道不可能有机会。所以，罢了。＊现实背景，现实时间线，刚写完还没细修，先发出来吧，等我过两天身体好点再修，有错字欢迎捉虫。＊不准上升，谁上升谁一辈子买不到口罩和消毒液。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【柚天】向死而生

（一）

小巧的鸡蛋花开在羽生卧室的窗台上。

清晨照射进来的阳光在白嫩的花瓣上跃动，像极了那天将它送来时，那人在灯下白皙的面庞。

羽生伸出手指点了点，花瓣独有的细腻触感从指尖传到大脑，敲开心门上的一丝缝隙，片刻间又消失。

那闭锁如同桃核一般，又无处可循地禁锢住他。

依旧迷茫，疲累，无所适从。

他掀开被子下床洗漱，心口沉重的担子依旧，只是他不想和母亲说太多。

因为gpf和全日的原因，最近母亲和他谈话的次数明显增多，劝慰的话他听了不少，道理他也都懂，但是，他依旧只想赢。

停下脚步，他回头望向窗台上的鸡蛋花。

新生与复活么？

那就这样决定吧。他下定决心，拉开房门。

也许这样的复活，自己才会甘愿。

燃烧起来。

（二）

受疫情影响的冰场被严格封闭，赶在赛前集训的的金博洋仿佛是被抓进笼子里的小鸡崽，只能蹲在两点一线之间，除了上冰就是在家睡觉。

好在他还能从自己的房间里出去训练，比其他人只能关在家里的自由一点。

之前每年的春节都会赶上比赛，要么在赛场，要么在赶往赛场的路上，他已经很久没有在家安稳地过上一个春节。好不容易今年稍微早了那么一点点，却发现过得质量倒不如以前。

闲下来无聊的时候他想起了被自己送走的那颗鸡蛋花。

不知道它怎么样了。

希望他能得到羽生的喜爱与精心照料吧，虽然他不知道这个一条毛巾擦脸擦冰刀的人会不会记得按时给它浇水施肥，会不会记得每天让它晒晒太阳。

金博洋想着，忍不住笑出了声。

它会不会被羽生中二到捧在手心里像揉那只熊一样揉它的花盆？亦或是忙到将它忘到脑后，任由它自生自灭？

想到这里他又有些笑不出了。

突然有些后悔的情绪涌上心头，那仿佛呼啸而来的奔涌浪潮席卷他，任由褪去时留下遍地狼藉。

他稳了稳呼吸，逐渐平静下来。

自己还是太闲了。

花既然都送给了他，那生死与否都是命，也由不得他再担忧。只不过他不知道自己那天磕磕绊绊的表述，羽生究竟有没有听懂。

他从来都不会表达，粉丝们写给他的信他也有看，其中不乏文笔优美字迹清秀的。但是更多的都是符合他个人气质风格可以划归为沙雕那类的，让他也没办法去学习那种虚无缥缈的表达方式。

他也会去搜羽生的消息，不管是在推特上还是在ins上，他都看得到那些或是中文或是日语的小作文。

用他们的话来说大概就是成篇的彩虹屁吧，自己是真的不会。

说不出口也发不出去。

不过他还是希望他能懂鸡蛋花所代表的新生与复活。

都是绝望后的救赎。

（三）

羽生抱着一盆翠生生的鸡蛋花垂涎欲滴。

是他将小家伙送给他的时候。

他清楚的听见羽生双眼放光地盯着鸡蛋花的花朵问他:“鸡蛋花？可以生出鸡蛋吗？”

在他哑口无言不知要如何解释的时候，他又听见那人说:“要是生的出鸡蛋，我就可以拌饭请博洋一起吃了。”

他差点吓到摔到地上，而那时候，羽生便去伸手揪了花瓣说要拌饭。

金博洋急忙地伸出手去拦他，可是那白边黄心的花朵已经被他拿在了手里，很明显，他已经把花朵揪掉了。

于是便醒了。

捂着胸口喘了一会儿气，窗外的天已经黑透，看看时间，已经十一点多了。

他是收拾东西累了，倒到床上看了一会儿手机就睡了过去，这一觉就睡了一个多小时，这才梦到羽生和小家伙。

他搓了搓脸，打开手机，上面群里的99+让他没太注意，反倒是几个私聊让他点开看了一眼。

金杨给他发了一张截图，却什么都没说。

隋文静那边的数字倒是比江哥那里的多，说的都是同一个事。

羽生在isu官网上更新了信息，本赛季临时更换了比赛节目，从短节目到自由滑都更换了。

“你偶像这是咋了？怎么换节目了？如果不是有人私聊发给我这张图，我都不知道还有这么个情况，你听说什么信儿没有？”这段话后面是一张图片，上面的内容和江哥给他发过来的一样。

这一副八卦的态势不愧是隋文静。

他认得那张图，是isu官网上的选手信息，在这之前他的曲目还不是这两个。

现在换成了《叙一》和《SEIMEI》。

时间是2月1日更新。

刚刚才换上去的。

金博洋头顶的黑人问号不比那些吃瓜群众少多少，再说，老铁是怎么觉得自己会比他们知道的更多？明明在gpf的晚宴上，他们聊的比自己还要多。

他疑惑地打开微博，到处搜了搜，没有任何结果。

大家都在一片猜测里惊慌。

也包括他。

从来没觉得自己了解过羽生的金博洋。

——即便是他喜欢他快十年了。

也不过是个失败的迷弟罢了。

（四）

金博洋是第二天下了冰才看到有人转出来羽生换节目的准确消息，原来真的是要重新启用这两套节目。

在搞什么？

金博洋有些烦躁。

没有人知道《Seimei》对他的意义，只有他自己小心翼翼地捧着那暗夜下点点星光一般残存的记忆回忆着当年的一幕幕场景。

15的NHK，他一战封神，就是这套《Seimei》。

18的平昌，他奥运连霸，也是这套《Seimei》。

他从刚升组就见证了自己偶像如神般降临身侧，又见证他坚持不懈地站上顶点，从自己敢在大庭广众之下亲口对着采访镜头说出“喜欢他”这句，他就知道，自己的小心思藏不住了。

不过还好，羽生的迷弟迷妹太多了，他这样的表达完全不会引起任何人的注意，甚至，他也一直催眠自己，喜欢羽生只是因为他的能力，他是他的偶像罢了。

那些秘不可言的心思，不能宣之于口的情感，都被他又小心翼翼的收起，关进了最深处。

再也没有可能重见天日。

原本他以为所有的事情在到达韩国之后就可以有所明晰，可晚上发出来的视频让他更为心惊。

他反反复复将那些视频看了三遍，对方的每一个表情，每一次眨眼都被他刻在心里。

全日后的羽生，太挫败了。

他看得见他满眼的疲累与颓然，还有浓浓的懊恼和不甘。

他凭借着自己并不熟悉的日语和零星句子的翻译更是感受到了他内心的表述。

被困于内心的高墙之中无法打破藩篱。

曾几何时，他也惧怕上冰，惧怕每一场比赛，惧怕和人交流，仿佛曾经获得过的荣誉都变成一道道枷锁，束缚住了自己。

曾经可以做到的跳跃如今为什么做不到了？曾经能够完成的节目在今时今日却始终不能完美发挥。

不是所有努力付出在赛场上都会有回报。

至少这句话不适合他金博洋。

羽生也是一样。

他有些担心羽生的心态崩塌，是不是这次换节目也和他现在的情况有关？

金博洋不知道，他很慌乱。

他的成绩在羽生面前完全不值一提，但是他的压力让他在18赛季没有外训时承担了如此大的社会舆论，而羽生呢。

他生性敏感，虽然没有官方的对外账号，可是金博洋知道，网络上发生了什么他都是清楚的。

别人对他的赞美要比自己多的多，同样，对他的恶意也将会是自己所不能估计的。

他不敢去想。

他并不承认羽生是迟暮的英雄，在他的眼里，羽生所做的一切都在享受滑冰这个项目，都在挑战自己。

他们在这一点上是相同的。

对花样滑冰拥有最真诚的热爱。

这和陈巍不一样。

金博洋知道陈巍的心思本来就不在滑冰之上，可是他又不得不承认他的强大。不过在他的眼里，依旧比不上羽生的成绩与对花样滑冰的诠释，即便是他和他是同类人——依靠跳跃能力才能拿分。

他担心羽生的情绪和担心他的身体情况一样。gpf时摔落在自己眼前的4A仍然让他记忆犹新，即便是时间已经过去了快两个月，他依旧忘不掉他那如同折翼的蝴蝶一般坠落。

重重地摔在冰面上。

而他却什么都不能做。

（五）

心烦意乱的金博洋收拾好自己的行李跟着国家队一起飞到韩国，没有心情营业的他没想过要在微博上说些什么，反正自己已经转战小号，最近的营业要求没那么严格。

因为疫情的原因，他们到达之后比较麻烦，处理好一切问题之后，入住到主办方安排的酒店中，那时他才知道，羽生还没有到。

只有白熊教练先来了。

关于羽生改变节目的情况，还有4cc的基本打算，目前都是从白熊教练那里得知的，他也不能去细问。

好不容易等到羽生到了韩国，金博洋终于找到了一个合适又不失礼的时间敲响了羽生的酒店房门。

他知道自己一人在黑暗里负重前行的的沉重感，知道那没有任何光亮带给他内心的压迫于恐慌，没有人知道，他对滑冰都曾经失去过兴致。

他怕羽生变得和他一样恐惧冰场，一样被黑暗吞噬。

这个人虽然强大，但并不是无坚不摧。

他身上的压力太过沉重，沉重到没有办法让他享受正常人平静的生活，加注在他身上的荣誉和关注，也是压的他透不过气来的重要原因。

他太过担心这些，以至于敲响羽生房门的那一刻，都没有察觉，自己只是他的一个普通对手。

甚至，连除此之外更亲密一点的关系都没有了。

偶像迷弟吗？

那只剩的下敬重。

他也许只是凭着一腔上涌的热情跑来羽生的房间，当他手足无措地站在那人的领地范围内的时候，才觉得局促不安。

羽生对金博洋的来访有些意外，不过更多的是惊喜。他依旧记得上一次见面的时候，他也是这样小心翼翼地敲开自己的房门，送上那盆和他一样可爱的小鸡蛋花。只是与那天有些不同的是红色的队服换成了黑色，柔软的头发贴在额头上，依旧看起来十分好摸。

羽生不知道他来的用意，只不过看他拘谨的模样偏生出几分想要逗弄的心思。

他的存在给予暗色的生活一丝新鲜与活力，就像那盆小巧可爱的鸡蛋花，在他孤独迷茫时，给他带来的是最沉默的陪伴。

“你……是要休息了吗？不好意思，打扰到你了，那我……先走……吧……”金博洋觉得自己的手脚仿佛都无处安放，他突然生出几分后悔，不知道自己一时冲动就过来找他的行为会不会让羽生觉得他在多管闲事。这样的情绪下让他有种想要落荒而逃的想法，甚至一句话都不想再多说，转身就要离开。

羽生看到自己床上丢着的几件衣服，发现面前的人似乎误解了他只是单纯想收拾一下行李箱行为，见他转身要走，羽生迅速地上前一步拉住他的胳膊。

“没关系哦，我还没有睡觉的想法，博洋不想陪我这个在飞机上睡了十几个小时的人说说话吗？”羽生一句话说的金博洋心酸极了，考虑到他刚刚长途飞行，又担心十几个小时没人陪他说话聊天，他的心情可能会更差。

没办法拒绝的金博洋看着羽生的双眼点了点头。

被吃的死死的。

如果隋文静在他身边一定会用手指戳他脑袋好好训他一顿——憋让人家羽生一瞅你你就什么都答应，平时浪的时候和个皮猴似的，见了羽生你就是一鹌鹑，除了会缩脖啥也不行。

留下了金博洋的羽生心情突然变的好了一些，他迅速地捡起床上的几件衣服放到地上的行李箱里，让金博洋坐下。

他哪敢在羽生的床上造次，靠着墙边拽了凳子一屁股就坐下来。

“天天找我什么事？”羽生坐下看对面有点拘谨局促的金博洋问到。

“嗯……鸡蛋花还好吗？”他也不知道怎么开口，第一句话只能是这个，不知道该说什么的他，甚至没发现羽生已经换了称呼。

“它还好，只是这次没有带过来，天天要看它吗？走之前我给它拍了照片。”羽生说着拿出手机。

“不，不用了，它还好就行了，我相信你……”金博洋说完，屋子里似乎有几秒钟的停顿。

羽生探究的目光牢牢地锁住他，想从他满心的顾虑中读出他一丝想法。

气氛有些凝滞。

“你……还好吗？”金博洋深吸了一口气，终于问出了自己想问的话。

“嗯？什么？”羽生不解。

“额……我是想问，你的身体恢复怎样了……和总决赛的时候比……”金博洋断断续续的说，他需要时间考虑怎样将自己想问的问出口，可偏偏语言又不是他的长项，日常的采访都有可能被他回答的颠三倒四，就更不要提这种面对羽生讨论他切身感受的事了。

更何况他担心羽生心态还没有调整好，全日的话题他根本不敢提。

“只是这个吗？天天是在担心什么？”羽生不答反问。

“啊？”没想过羽生会这样问他问题，金博洋一时语塞。

怎么突然有一种被羽生步步紧逼追问的感觉，可明明是他主动来看羽生的。

“我是……”他抓了抓头发，似乎在犹豫着。

“或者说，天天怎么突然有心情过来找我聊天？在总决赛的时候天天都没有和我说过话。”羽生想起他除了给自己送鸡蛋花之外的时候几乎全程都在躲避着自己，心理的感觉突然不是很好。

他委屈着。

金博洋见不得羽生这样，好像是他故意抛弃了他一般。

“天天想说什么？说出来吧，我在听。”他就像是引诱夏娃的蛇一样一点点地想让金博洋说出自己的想法。

“我……我只是怕你和自己置气。”金博洋咬咬唇艰难地说到。“我看到了你的采访，一直很不安，担心你想不通透。比赛的事情不是我们自己可以掌控的，你就是你，不会是别人，没有人可以影响到你做最真实的自己，不管成绩怎样，能不能做的到4A，羽生结弦这个名字是因为你的努力才成为现在这个名字，你不可以因为这个名字下的压力，而让自己没有办法正常的生活。”

“那天天要跳4A吗？”羽生听完他的话，面色平静的问。

“啊？啥？”金博洋被他问的一脸懵。他们不是在说他担心他的事吗？

“我看到了天天的配置表，天天要跳4A吗？”他再次问出了这个问题。

“没有，我跳什么4A？我不会。”金博洋回答。

“天天已经有4A构成了……”羽生仿佛没听到金博洋的话，小声地念着这句话。

“我没有4A！你醒醒！”金博洋见他不听他说话倔脾气也上来了，“你能不能不要一直念着4A了？我知道跳出4A是你的目标，我也知道你想赢，知道你喜欢赢的感觉，但是你能不能不要钻牛角尖？你知不知道我在合乐时看到你那几个落冰失败的4A心里有多难受吗？你不知道你的举手投足牵动着多少人的心？我知道你是为了金牌，我们都是为了金牌，可是你能不能把自己的健康放在第一位，能不能不要让人为你担忧？你知不知道我看到你难过的采访有多担心你会和我去年一样？你知不知道那些濒临崩溃的日子我是靠着什么熬过来的？我不求你能顾及其他人的感受，也不求你会在乎我们的情绪，我只希望你能够健健康康的继续滑冰！”

金博洋觉得自己压抑在心头很久的巨石因为这次的怒喊而彻底碎裂，可当他看到被自己吼到呆滞的羽生，整个人又瞬间紧张起来。

理智重回大脑，他才回忆起刚刚自己居然吼了羽生一顿。

他居然吼了羽生？说出去自己的老铁都不会信吧。

“对……对不起。”回过神的金博洋低声道歉。“我不该说这个的，对不起。”

他说完转身就要逃走，可还没走到门口，就被人拖住了。

他不敢再动。

“天天是在乎我吗？才会和我说这些？甚至担心现在的我会和去年的你一样。可是去年的天天有多痛苦绝望？天天从来都没和我说过。”羽生闷闷的声音从身后传来。

金博洋有点慌，他要怎么回答？自己刚刚那一番话不多不少的将他的想法都说的清清楚楚，他担心羽生，他在意羽生，甚至在不经意间吐露了自己去年的心理状态，那是他最不想提及的事情。

“那些……都过去了。”金博洋做不到不回答他的问题，所以只选择了后半句。他不敢回头看羽生，只能直勾勾地看着前方离他只有两步远的门。

“如果我乖乖的听天天的话，那天天能在比赛结束后答应我一件事吗。”羽生不准备逼他说出自己以前经历过怎样的心路历程，那对他来说无异于再经历一遍痛苦的煎熬。

“什么事？”金博洋惊讶地转过头问。

羽生放开拉住他的手臂，走到他面前。

“比完再说，天天不会退缩了吧。”羽生问到，“你可是训了我一顿呢，教练都有几年没有这样和我说过话了……”

他故意抬出bo叔，让金博洋更加惊慌。

以后如果两个人有机会在一起的话，这样可不好。羽生心想，他要天天和他站在平等的地位对话，而不是和自己战战兢兢，仿佛被吓到的小兔子一样。

金博洋不知道他要他答应什么，但是看见羽生热切的眼神，他只好轻轻地点点头。

把自己卖掉了。

（六）

四大洲比赛正式结束，男单在经历自由滑、表演滑以及晚宴之后终于被放回去休息。

第二天一早，金博洋刚刚洗漱完毕就被一阵敲门声催促着。

他一身睡衣打开酒店房门，羽生一身西装头发梳的一丝不苟站在门前，手上还抱着一小盆鸡蛋花，上面白黄色的花瓣清新可人。

“天天，是时候兑现承诺了？”犹如天降一般的羽生开口说话惊醒了一脸疑惑的金博洋。

“啥？啥承诺？”他差点咬到自己舌头，只好吞了吞口水压惊。

“做我的男朋友。”羽生笑着说，表情却是十分认真。

“……”被吓到的金博洋石化一声没吭。

“嘭！”

下一秒金博洋关上了酒店的房门。

“天天你开门啊！”羽生在门口继续敲，门里的金博洋蹲到地上，口中念着一定是自己还没睡醒正在梦游。

被敲门声叫出来的韩聪和金杨在一旁窃窃私语为羽生拍门配起了音。

“金博洋你别躲在里面不出声，我知道你在家。”

这话说完，两个人笑到生活不能自理。

（七）

最后啊。

最后的最后，羽生窗台上的鸡蛋花依旧生机勃勃。

金博洋窗前的鸡蛋花刚刚被他搬回屋子，郁郁葱葱。

到底，还是新生。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说，最近看到了牛哥的视频，全日之后的那个采访，感触颇深。
> 
> 他已经很难再做回那个普通人了。
> 
> 他的生活已经被他现在的光环所掌控，越是拥有知名度，越是很难自由自在的生活。我心疼牛哥说的那些话，特别是把自己困入高墙那句，仿佛让我看到了18赛季初兀自挣扎的甜。
> 
> 我不希望看到他俩都有自闭的心理问题，我希望有那样一盆代表新生与复活的鸡蛋花能让他们走出那些阴霾。
> 
> 重启帝国双璧不也是另外一种复活吗？
> 
> 或许吧。
> 
> 祝福牛哥和甜，4cc加油。


End file.
